


Biology [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not exactly what she'd call an affair to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biology [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Biology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932) by [Sorrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrel/pseuds/Sorrel). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/biology) | 2.7 MB | 0:04:30


End file.
